


【狡宜】無題

by lovetitle



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, 宜野座伸元中心
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※PSYCHO-PASS 2 #01衍生※等打臉ˊwˋ(2014.10.13-10.14)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　僅僅是無視並且否認超越理解範疇的東西，總有一天會讓自己後悔的。　　　──宜野座伸元

 

 

　　了結一個案件，執行官們從運輸車走下，互相點頭致意便各自行動。晚上的值班由東金先生和雛河先生負責，他們倆回到一系的辦公室待機，六合塚表示要去用餐，宜野座則獨自一個人回到公安局配屬的房間。  
　　鐵灰色的房間內透出冰冷的味道、毫無投影的房間與現代人的習性完全不搭嘎。

　　宜野座坐在沙發上，放鬆全身讓自己陷入其中。手指摸到手腕上冰冷的金屬塊，比起過去自己戴的終端大上好幾倍，幾乎佔據了整個手腕，沉甸甸的重量提醒自己身為執行官的身份。  
　　過去，他看著這個終端出現在他的血親與鍾愛的人身上，無法理解、無法調適的宜野座決定武裝自己，將他們推離自己，採取最簡單的方式──無視他們。遮起眼睛，摀住耳朵，什麼都別看、什麼也不聽就好。而當他們都不在的現在，自己卻踏上跟他們一樣的路，當上了自己最排斥、最厭惡的執行官。  
　　在槙島事件過後，親眼目擊父親為了救自己而犧牲，宜野座的PSYCHO-PASS破百後，仍持續向上飆升，醫生專業的判定無恢復之可能。在Sibyl System職業適性診斷推薦下，他決定走上跟父親、跟友人一樣的路──成為一名執行官，做為公安局的獵犬。  
　　真正成為一名執行官後，才驚覺自己當初的堅持有多麼的可笑、多麼的幼稚。說什麼監視官應將執行官視為獵犬，而非把他們當人看待、排斥警察的直覺、怕PSYCHO-PASS被影響，表面上冠冕堂皇的借口一堆，說穿了只是怕自己再次受到傷害。  
　　心中依然留存小時候父親被判定為潛在犯時被排擠的夢魘、擔心再次對人付出真心，那人卻在轉眼間淪為潛在犯的一員、恐懼再次發生的背叛，因而豎立起的高牆阻擋外來的關心、板起一張硬梆梆的臉孔、各種尖銳的言辭吐出口中，一切的一切只因為自己膽小懦弱。  
　　成為執行官時才體悟自己過去的不成熟，可惜為時已晚。他所在乎的兩人，一人已死、另一人生死不明。  
　　──如果還有機會，想要告訴他、自己的心情。

　　腕上的終端突然響起，將宜野座的思緒帶回現實，他接起常守監視官的電話。聽完面色凝重地步出房間，口中喃喃自語，「山門屋執行官被dominator 的Decomposer模式射殺，二系的酒酒井監視官下落不明。這是發生了什麼事？」

 

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜PP二期開播^o^  
> 如果有時間打算每個禮拜從劇中挑些部分來寫小短文
> 
> 能再看到帥帥的GINO人生無憾(躺  
> 但是一期後的風騷感完全不見啦，變成一個嫩臉大叔XDDDD  
> 希望他好好的活到劇藏版，也希望能活過劇藏版啊>


End file.
